Two Beauties and A Spider
by Lucifer47
Summary: A fight with the Sinister Six lead to a new adventure as Spidey travels and discovers a new dimension. Meanwhile, Ava is struggling to express her feelings for Peter. What she doesn't know is that a certain Princess of Mars also has her eyes set on the Spider. Read along as two beauties fight for the heart of ever oblivious Web-Head.
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Incidence

**AN: Hey Guys, this is my first fan fiction. So go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

 **Two Beauties and a Spider**

 **Chapter 1**

A Strange Incidence

 **Midtown High**

Peter Parker had a good day so far. He was walking down the hall towards his locker, when a very familiar voice interrupted his peace, "Hey Puny Parker, where do you think you're going?" "Hey Flash" "Hey I think you got something that I want" "Really and what might that be I wonder?" Peter replied sarcastically "Come on Parker don't play dumb with me!" "Alright", Peter groaned as he was just about to hand over his lunch when a voice called from behind.

"Hey Flash why don't you pick someone your own size?" Flash Thompson turned around, only to face Luke Cage. "Iiii …Don't want a fight Luke" Flash stammered "Then you better leave Peter alone" said Luke, his figure towering over Flash. "Alll-rightt" he stammered as he tried to get as far away from Luke as possible.

"Thanks Luke I don't know what I would've done without you" "You could have easily kicked that punk's ass" "Yeah, Parker why didn't you do that?" Ava asked as the rest of his team appeared. "Guys we've been through this already, I don't want to show off my powers in public." "Yea because no one wants to see those dumb powers of yours. They want to see my powers 'Nova the human rocket'" "Well look who is talking, I am sure no one wants to see a superhero who wears a bucket for a helmet" The whole team laughed at this "Hey it's not a bucket" "Sure it isn't".

Suddenly their communicators started beeping. "Here's our call" said Luke and they headed to detention. Every kid hates detention but our friendly neighborhood just loved it.

They took their seats and poof! They were gone. Several minutes later, Spider-man, Iron Fist, Power man, White Tiger and Nova appeared in the middle of Times Square. Only to find it completely destroyed by Electro.

"There you are bug" shouted Electro and shot a beam of electricity at Spider-man. He jumped to dodge it with ease. Yet in mid-air his Spider-Sense was buzzing, he threw a web line and pulled himself to the nearest building. Just as he pulled up, a knife pierced through the air just where he was a few seconds ago. "Run Spider-man, run" Sergei Kravenoff or Kraven the hunter sneered in his thick Russian ascent. Just as he landed on his feet, he was thrown off his feet by a shock wave. A familiar one at that. "Good Morning to you too, Shocker" "Oh, did I hurt you bug, I didn't …." He didn't finish his sentence as he was knocked by Nova's energy beam. "Watch your back, Web-head" "Thanks Bucket-Head".

He looked back to see Kraven charge at him with two knifes in hand. Spidey waited for him and as soon he was close enough Spider-Man did a backflip kicking him straight in face. Sending him towards Iron-Fist, who knocked him out. Looking at his left Peter, he saw White-Tiger knocking out Shocker. 'These are the puppets, but where's the puppeteer.' He thought. And just then he saw a few people running from a few blocks ahead and some power surges rising from there.' Well well, there you are.'

(-0-)

Doctor Otto Octavis or Doctor Octopus, as he liked to call himself, was standing in the middle of a destroyed street, calibrating his machine. He has finally found it, a way to break Spider-Man.

After months of hard work, he had finally succeeded. He had made a Wormhole Generator. After studying several Quantum Theories and phenomenon, he had finally succeeded.

His Plan was to take something from Spider-Man that he loved the most, New York City. Yes, after he was done with this city, even Spider-Man and his 'do good buddies' cannot save the people from annihilation

Octavis wondered why hadn't he come with this perfect plan before.

As he musing over his upcoming success, Spider-Man found his target.

"Here you are Doc what are you up to now?"

"Ah Spider-Man finally here, I was just thinking what took you so long"

"Just checking on you" Spidey asked from a lamp post.

"Why don't you come and check out my new invention." Doc said as he activated his machine and extended his tentacles towards Spider-Man.

Spidey dodged his tentacles and returned the favor with a few punches and kicks of his own. They continued to fight, Spidey trying to turn down the machine Doc Ock not letting him.

A few minutes later, a shockwave rocked the ground and both opponents were thrown to the ground.

"What the Hell!" Spidey cursed as he jumped to his feet, only to find himself facing his greatest opponent.

THE GREEN GOBLIN!

But not just one, several. From different Timelines, 2099, Ultimate, Noir. From each universe and they were hell of a lot.

"I figured you'd be surprised" sneered Doctor Octopus.

Spider-Man gulped as he was about to enter his greatest fight.

"WHAT! Where am I?" The Goblins said in surprise.

But when they saw Spider-Man their surprise vanished and an evil smile took its place.

"Spider-Man we have a score to settle" said Ultimate Goblin.

They attacked him at once, punching him, kicking him. Try as he might but even The Amazing Spider-Man could not fight this much hate and savageness. As he was being brutally beaten, his team arrived to help him and several S.H.E.I.L.D Agents arrived to fight the Goblins.

"Get away from him" White Tiger yelled as she engaged The Green Goblin.

Spidey was relieved when he saw his team. His body aching from the beating he just took. He looked around and saw his Team and S.H.E.I.L.D Agents barely holding off the Goblins. He knew if he didn't ended it soon the Goblins were going to destroy NYC and that was just to begin with.

'Think Parker Think' Spidey thought, his mind hard at work.

"Doc's Machine" Spidey said, just before his Spider-Sense rang and he was strangled by black tentacles.

"Not so fast, Spider" said Doctor Octopus, he himself injured due to previous fights. "You're not going anywhere".

Spider-Man struggled as Doc's tentacles strained his strength.

"You can't fight me, if you can't see me" Spidey yelled as he webbed up Ock's face and freed himself. He then used all his remaining strength in a punch to his face, successfully knocking him out.

He ran as fast as he can towards Ock's Machine. 'I have to reverse its effects' he thought 'It is the only way to send them back to their universes.'

As he reached the machine, he started working on the machine altering its program to reverse its effect.

(-0-)

White Tiger was losing. Losing this fight and her life, as she desperately tried to fend off the Green Goblin. She tried her best but her best was not enough. She punched him, slashed at him, kicked him but to no avail.

She breathed hard trying to avoid his attacks, when suddenly for a moment his attention shifted. But only a second later, he grabbed her and threw her like a rag doll.

Iron-Fist, Nova and Powerman were fighting Ultimate Goblin. Nova had never been so afraid in his life. He fired several energy beams at the beast but it had no effect. To his left, he saw White Tiger fighting an alternate version of his opponent. He swooped in to help her, but before he could reach her the Green-Skinned Monster grabbed her and threw her. He saw her sail through the air, towards the machine, where Peter was working.

(-0-)

Peter was just about to reverse the machine, when something hit him.

Several electrical surges erupted from the machine. Seconds later, there was a bright flash of light. And when the flash subsided, the Goblins were gone.

All the Agents and the Team cheered.

"Well done, Peter" said Luke as he looked around for his friend. "Peter?"

The Team searched and searched, but they were unable to find Spider-Man nor White Tiger.

Peter Parker and Ava Ayala were gone and no one knew where.'

 **That's the end for now, folks.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Princess of Mars

**AN: Chapter 2 is here, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Spider-Man or John Carter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Princess of Mars**

Dejah Thoris was running, running from her father, from her kingdom. She was extremely disappointed with her father. 'How can he even think of doing that to me, to his own daughter?' She pondered as eyes threatened to fill up.

It all began this morning, when she called her father, Tardos Mors, to her laboratory…

 **A few Hours earlier**

She was so excited; she had finally discovered it, a way to make the Ninth-Ray work. Finally, after 10 years of hard work and research, she and her fellow scientist had discovered it. She was going to demonstrate it to her father and his councilmen in a few moments.

She was sure that they were going to win the war against the Zodangans.

The Zodangans had been enemy to Helium for thousands of years. They had been fighting each other for so long. Well no longer, as soon their army will have a legendry advantage, The Ninth-Ray.

She saw her father enter with his several councilmen. Dejah looked over herself to see that she was properly dressed. She was wearing a formal silver dress with some blue bands around her waist. She wore a circlet to signify her royal blood.

"Father" she said as she nodded her respect. "Councilmen, Welcome to Helium's Institute of Science and Technology, if you will follow me, please."

She led these men towards the objects of demonstration.

"Respected Councilmen, this is the machine that you were brought here to see. This is the object that will lead us to victory against the Zodangans." She said as she pointed at the spherical machine.

"What is its purpose?" asked one of the councilmen.

"This is a Ninth-Ray generator" she answered.

There were several cries of outrage.

"What? That's absurd" said one. One of them came forward to inspect it.

"Well, no longer. This machine is designed not only to generate the Ninth-Ray, but also manipulate it" replied Dejah.

"My dear daughter, would you care to demonstrate" asked her father.

"Of course, Father" she replied.

She strode towards the machine and activated it. A few blue sparks were ignited and a blast was heard.

"Huh, you should have tested it first" a councilman mocked.

"But I did. I tested it and it worked" Dejah said, her mouth left agape from the unexplainable failure of the machine. She clearly remembered the machine working from earlier.

"Dejah" Tardos said to his daughter "It is clearly not working and the next time you call upon the council, make sure it is for a good reason. Now, councilmen if you will excuse us, I have something to discuss with my daughter." The Councilmen left muttering about their waste of time.

"What is it, father?" She asked clearly disappointed with her invention.

"The Zodangan Monarch, Sab Than offered a truce between the two cities." Her father acknowledged.

"What! Why would he do that?" she questioned her father.

"That is yet unknown. But we know that it is our only chance at peace" her father said.

"Well, if it is accept it then, why are telling me that?" the princess of helium asked again.

"I wish it were that simple but there is a condition. He asked for your hand in marriage" the King revealed.

Silence reined the hall for several minutes.

"No, no, Father you know I can't. I cannot marry him" Dejah replied, breaking the ice.

"I am afraid, we have no other choice. You must marry him. If not for yourself, at least do it for your people." Her father answered calmly.

"Father he is vile, abhorrent, and ill-mannered. He holds no respect for women. His treats them like some vermin. He thinks combat and violence is the solution to everything. To him, science is waste of his valuable time. Please father, I don't want to marry him." The princess pleaded, as temper rose.

"I am afraid it's our only chance at enduring this war, or else we lose Helium. I think it's the better choice and as princess it is your duty to your people." Tardos said sternly.

"But father…" she tried unsuccessfully to argue.

"No Dejah, You will marry him and that's my final word on the matter" the monarch of Helium said, rather fiercely before striding out of the chamber.

Dejah stood there shocked. Her own father was going to offer her to the enemy just for a so-called treaty. Sab Than won't even think twice before voiding it. 'No I won't let that vile animal ruin my life' thought the Princess.

She went to the study table and scribed something on a piece of parchment.

"Tulia" she called for the maid." Ask the guards to deliver this message to General Sanos." She said, while handing the parchment to the maid.

"Yes, my lady" said the servant.

(-0-)

 **An hour later**

 **Helium's Central Sanctuary**

General Tagan Sanos entered the sanctuary through main gate. He had been summoned by the Princess. However, He could not think of reason as to why had the princess summoned him here. He saw the princess standing in middle of the great hall. What surprised him was that the princess was not wearing her usual robes but standing in the uniform of a Heliumite soldier.

"Welcome General" greeted the princess.

"Princess" Tagan said as he bowed in respect. "May I ask the reason of my summoning?" he asked respectfully.

"Don't be so formal, Tag. We've been friends since I was five" Dejah said to her longtime friend.

"Then tell me why did you asked for me?" her friend asked.

"I need your help" she answered honestly.

Tagan noticed she looked rather worried. "My help with what exactly" he asked curiously.

"Have you heard about the truce between Zodanga and Helium?" a Princess of Mars inquired.

"Yes, not in detail but yes" the general answered.

"Well it's only going to happen if marry their Ruler, Sab Than. But I don't want to marry him and father won't hear to my plea." She informed her friend.

"Oh, I can certainly see your reason for denial" said Tagan as he grimaced. "Well what do you need from me?" The Heliumite General asked.

"I need your fastest ship and a crew" she responded.

"What! You are running away from this?" asked the general, his temper rising to see his friend running from her responsibilities.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked fiercely. "Should I marry someone whose hobbies include nothing but violence and slaughter?"

"Of course not, but I don't think running away from your duties will do you any good, Dejah. There are other ways of avoiding that situation. But if you run away from it there will be consequences." Her friend said.

"I know but I don't think I have any other choice. So are you going to help me or not?" she asked stubbornly.

"You are my friend Dejah; I will always help you but know this I don't think you are taking the decision." Tagan said as he stormed out of the temple.

(-0-)

 **A few hours later**

 **Heliumite Battleship**

The Ship had taken to air a few minutes ago. The ship's Captain was Droto Drak, Helium's best commanding captain. He was intrigued, when General Sanos asked him to commandeer a ship for the princess, but did not ask any questions.

He went towards the princess and asked "What is our heading, Princess."

"Head East" Dejah answered simply.

The shocked captain asked "But Princess those are Tharks Lands and …." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the princess replied "I know where we're heading. Just do as you are told."

"Change directions, head east, full speed ahead." The confused captain ordered.

The huge ship turned in midair, heading east. Even the princess of Helium was not sure what fruit will their journey bear.

(-0-)

 **Meanwhile**

 **King's Chambers, Zodanga**

The mobile city of Zodanga crawled along the deserts of the red planet, under its two moons. Sab Than, Monarch of Zodanga, entered his personal chambers, tired from the meeting in his courtroom.

He was about to change his clothes, when a servant entered the chamber.

"I told you not to…" he tried to say but silenced when he saw the servant's face morph into that of Matai Shang.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up" the ruler of Zodanga said sarcastically. "I thought you had abandoned me after showing me your perfect plan to conquer all of Barsoom."

"I came here with some news." The thern said ignoring the rude comment. "I thought perhaps you will like to hear it. You have been deviously deceived into thinking that Princess Dejah, your betrothed, has gone to Helium's Mountain Sanctuary; while in truth she is heading east towards Tharks Lands." The Thern informed the King.

"Well, it was your plan for me to marry the princess and claim the Helium after her demise. I never wanted to marry her. I always thought it would be better to just conquer through war" Sab Than claimed.

"Then you would have no claim to Helium's throne. There will always be individuals to oppose you. You will be better off marrying her." Matai Shang said calmly.

"So what do want me to do? Chase after her like a love sick fool? If you think I am going to do that, you are mistaken" Sab Than challenged.

"You are going to do just that if you want to remain an ally to Issus. The goddess doesn't want you ruining her plan for all of Barsoom" the thern retorted.

"Very well, but this better be worth it" the Zodangan ruler groaned as he went away to inform his Commander-in-chief to prepare a small fleet.

Matai Shang stood there, for a few moments, staring at the two moons of Barsoom through the window as he pondered about the future of this planet. He was a busy person, after delivering this message, he had to go the Great Eastern Desert and investigate a strange thing. Something had triggered a Ninth-Ray detector. He had been successful to sabotage the princess's machine, then how did it happen. None of his colleagues claimed to have teleported to and from the Great Desert.

'Whatever it was, I have to tread carefully. There may be an unknown enemy or perhaps another scientist's futile efforts at developing the Ninth-Ray. Nonetheless I have to investigate It." The Thern thought and seconds after he vanished into the thin air.

(-0-)

 **?**

Peter Parker woke up to find himself staring at the sky. He sat up and held his head in his hands due to the intense pain. The last thing that he remembered was the fight with the Goblins, him trying to reverse Doc's machine and something hitting him.

A few minutes later, he stood up to inspect himself. He found his suit torn from many places and his Web-Shooters completely wrecked. 'Oh thanks God, that's all I needed' he thought sarcastically.

Suddenly he heard a shout. "Ava" he whispered, horror striking him as he ran towards the source.

 **To be continued…**

 **Another chapter's up. Please comment and tell me if liked it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jeddaks of Barsoom

**AN:**

 **Sorry for the late update, my laptop just stopped working and I don't know why.**

 **I wrote this chapter on my phone. So forgive me for any spelling mistakes.**

 **I decided to write in first person for a change.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Jeddaks of Barsoom**

 **Previously…**

Peter Parker woke up to find himself staring at the sky. He sat up and held his head in his hands due to the intense pain. The last thing that he remembered was the fight with the Goblins, him trying to reverse Doc's machine and something hitting him.

A few minutes later, he stood up to inspect himself. He found his suit torn from many places and his Web-Shooters completely wrecked. 'Oh thanks God, that's all I needed' he thought sarcastically.

Suddenly he heard a shout. "Ava" he whispered, horror striking him as he ran towards the source.

 **Unknown Location**

 **Peter's P.O.V.**

I tried to take my first step, but I flew a few meters forward. "What the hell!" I shouted. I am in a desert with sand as far as the eye can see. I tried to take another step but again flew a few meters away. "What the hell is happening?" I groaned as I tried desperately to stay on my feet.

How was I was I jumping when I was trying to walk. Something has happened. I looked around again, I was in a desert perhaps. I need to walk straight, if I plan to help Ava. Then I remembered that when I fought simple thugs, I pull my punches and kicks. Similarly I had to pull my steps. I slowly took my foot forward and then another and soon I got used to it.

As soon as I did, I ran towards Ava as fast as I could. I turned around a huge boulder and saw several seven feet tall, four handed, green tusked men holding her as one examined her. "Leave her alone" I shouted at the top my, rage filling me as I jumped forward, but instead of landing next to them, I flew several hundred meters in to the sky, the tharks saw with astonishment as I sailed through the sky. I felt astonished myself. As soon as I landed, I jumped back towards the aliens. Luckily, due to my quick reflexes, I was able to dodge the bullets that welcomed me. Clearly these creatures were not the peaceful type. They were holding really old rifles, perhaps the ones used in WW1. I quickly knocked out the closet two aliens and kicked two others out of my way. The aliens holding Ava, dropped her and advanced towards me.

 **Tars Tarkas P.O.V**

Never in his life had I, Tars Tarkas seen a red human so fierce. He was experience in battle, that much was clear. His movements were fluid. It was as if he had a sixth sense, he knew where to strike, when to strike. Hours agility was another great surprise to me, his hands were moving so fast that I could barely register his moves. I had bought my best warriors, just in case we had to fight off some white apes, but this single man bested my warriors with exceptional ease, in a matter of moments. Most of them were lying on the desert floor, groaning in pain.

This man wore strange clothes, shredded red and blue clothes with strange patterns. I saw as the human avoided a fiery of bullets, no human had ever performed a feat of agility such as this. I was beginning to think that his agility could rival that of Woola's, but then again that beast was damn fast.

Sometime earlier, one of my men had found a female red human and shot her. I had been inspecting her, when I heard a rush of wind. I looked up to see a blur of blue and red high up in the sky. When he landed next to us, he took out two of my best men as if they were nothing and engaged the rest.

But I saw something in his eyes that I once held in my own, love and admiration, perhaps for the female that lay wounded on the desert floor as I held for my wife, I could fought the world for her. Perhaps she was his mate. I knew there was only one way to control this human, and I hated it but I had no other choice.

I looked at the female and then to two of my men. "You two! Hold her" I ordered.

 **Peter P.O.V.**

I was fighting several green aliens at once and somehow my strength seemed increased. I would punch one of them with minimum force and even then he would be thrown several meters away, groaning in pain. My endurance had also increased, even if the suspicious green beings got lucky and landed a punch, I barely even felt it.

Suddenly, all the aliens steped back and I heard a shout behind me. o turned around and saw two of them holding Ava and a third one poking a rifle in her head. "Don't you dare touch her" I shouted as I tried to approach her but the third one pointed his rifle to her head indicating he will shoot her if I took a step forward. I stoped dead in his tracks, I felt strange, I didn't want him to hurt. "Okay okay, fine. Just don't shoot her".

An alien, who appeared to be the leader of the group, stepped forward and held his fist to his chest and said proudly "Jeddak, Tars Tarkas".

"Oh so you are Tarticus" I said, confused as to why this aliens was suddenly acting so friendly.

"Jeddak Tars Tarkas" the alien repeated.

"Ah, Jeddak I am um... Peter, Peter Parker." I replied awkwardly.

 **Tar's P.O.V**

The strange human had just introduced himself as a Peter, I did not knew what kind of a title that was. His name was Parker, maybe.

Never the less, I had no time. He had to collect the babies that had hatched and get out of here, before night fell.

"Sedate him" I ordered my men, who were barely standing.

The human looked flustered but wary. Two of my remaining men got behind this strange man and shot several darts using blow-pipes. The first few darts missed him as he jumped to avoid them and landed next to the girl and kicked one of my men holding her and punched the other. I could see that he wasn't even trying and my fell as if they were made of clay. The girl fell into his arms and that's when he noticed the blood on her knee. I guessed he hadn't noticed it at first.

He looked up at me, rage filled his eyes. Never once in my life had I been afraid of a red human but when I looked in his eyes, I literally wished the goddesses that I wasn't born. He ran towards me and in panic I took a blow-pipe from the closest thark and fired several darts at him, all seven of them hitting on the chest and he didn't even flinched. A single of of them could have brought down a White-ape in a matter of moments, yet he kept running as of nothing had happened.

He ran into me and we birth fell to the ground. He balled up his fist to hit me when several more darts hit him in the chest, disoriented he punch the ground beside me. I felt the ground shudder with force of impact. He fell unconscious on top of me.

I pushed him off myself and stood up. My heart was beating like I had run a thousand miles.

I looked towards the girl. She had lost conscious long before our confrontation with the Peter, at the hands of his comrades. She seemed nothing special, but the male respected her, perhaps even loved. I can use her if the human does not agree to fight for me. I did not like to her, but I will of I have to. This man could be of great use, provided he can forgive us for injuring his mate.

The human was strong, strong enough for me to gain his respect, perhaps he could fight for me. Even though he was ugly, he fought like a thark, I dare say even better as he had bested all of my men single handedly. But that was something to ponder another time, now I had to collect the newborns and return to the village before any White-apes showed up.

"Collect the newborns, and fast. Some of you will clearly not be of any help" I ordered as I eyed some of his men with disappointment.

(-0-)

 **A hundred miles away from Thark's settlements**

 **Dejah's P.O.V**

We had travel far, but not far enough and the news that a Zondangan fleet was on our tail certainly didn't ease our worries. The Captain had oredered the ship full speed ahead, but again not enough. The Zondangan fleet was gaining on us. Fortunately, I had the time to think out several escape strategies. If we can't out run them, perhaps we can out maneuver them, so we headed for the closest mountainous ranges, The Turak ranges. Unfortunately, it meant closer to those barbaric Thark settlements for us.

"Princess, I am afraid I have some bad news, the Zondangan fleet is only a day behind us and soon they will be upon us. Luckily, by that time we will be at the thark settlements, perhaps they could help us if motivated." The captain informed me.

"Firstly, there is no thing such as luck captain, there are good times and there are bad times, ours is good, for now" I said, conveying my thoughts "Secondly, Do you really think those barbarians will help us? I think not. We're on our own."

"Very well, what do you suggest we do then?" He asked.

"If we can't out run them, we will out maneuver them. We will use the cover of clouds to our advantage. If possible we stay out of their cross-hairs and try to shoot them down as soon as possible" I explained.

"You know that no matter how much maneuverable we are, no matter how hard we try, we can never take on three Zondangan ships under the command of Sab Than, he may not be the greatest Jeddak but he is the best strategist on the face of Barsoom. He has a passion for war" his tone of admiration was starting to annoy me.

"Do you doubt my abilities or your own, Captain? I believe we can out match them under the correct circumstances. The frequent sand storms of the desert will help us. We will SUCCEED." I stressed on it.

"Very well, I will do as you say, princess" he said with a frown, before he left. Clearly not convinced.

That infidel fool, how dare he think that a rash and violent human as Sab Than can out wit me, I will show him, I will show all of them. I am the princess of Helium, daughter of Tardos Mors, the greatest Jeddak in the history of Barsoom, and no insane man such as Sab Than can out think me. I am good with plans, I've always been. Even the most senior generals of my father's council praised me as a strategist. I had defeated the wisest of Helium in a fair game of Shride, I can easily out think Sab Than. I thought stubbornly as I walked towards the strategy chambers. Little did I know that the gods had better plans for me than I had for myself.

(-0-)

 **Zondangan Fleet**

 **Sab Than P.O.V**

This woman would be the death of me, and not in a pleasant way. I have been following her for two days, yet she still eludes me. No matter, we were closer to her ship than ever. I will bring her back to Helium with me, marry her and perhaps behead her for her insolence. I was born to rule all of Barsoom and no one will stand in my way, least of all a woman. Why can not she just go along it as I was, I did not welcome this arrangement but I accepted it nonetheless. Why can't she?

I could never understand the mind of women, not that I wanted to, I had far more important matters to attend but instead I was forced to follow this princess across the skies of Barsoom. No one has the right to order me around, not even that thern, Matai Shang. Even though he is wise, I have only to bear his presence until I became Jeddak of all of Barsoom.

For now, I have to plan, even though this princess has only one ship under her command and I three, if there's something that I've learned from my years of experience, it's that never underestimate your enemy, no matter how weak they seem to be.

I have to come up with a perfect plan. I have heard stories, stories of some impressing Shride wins, and not from just any ordinary people but the wisest of Helimites, by the princess. These all facts contributed to the genius of the princess. She and me might get along after all , but if all these rumors were true, this woman not was one not to be taken lightly.

I chuckled wondering if I finally found a match for myself. A woman such as her would make a fine queen for the Jeddak of Barsoom. Perhaps all this this trouble was worth it, after all. Nonetheless he will find out soon.

(-0-)

 **AN:**

 **That's the end for now folks.**

 **Shride is the Barsoomian equivalent of Earth's chess.**

 **If you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you liked and what I can do to improve it.**

 **Yours truly**

 **Lucifer 47.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Skirmish in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy and could hardly find any time to write, plus it took me multiple tries to get this chapter just as I wanted it to** **be** **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Skirmish in the Sky**

 **Thark settlements**

"Ungh" Peter woke up from the drug-induced sleep. He was bound in chains, lying sideways on the back of an eight-legged creature. He remembered everything that happened before he was sedated, as soon as he did, he struggled and looked around, at the sight of his teammate, he stopped his struggle.

'Even if I escape, they will use Ava again. I have to wait until she's fit to move.' Peter thought grimly, as he decided his plan of action. Around them were several green aliens riding the same creatures. There were several very small green aliens in baskets along them, he figured they were babies, and that confused him. How did a complete group of aliens managed to live long enough to breed with so many international organizations monitoring alien activities on earth? How had they managed to remain secret for so long, they didn't seem to be an advanced race.

As he pondered, they raced through the desert, the aliens seemed to be in a hurry, and it was almost sundown.

Half an hour later they reached a ruined city. It seemed to be an ancient city, though Peter cannot remember such architecture from his vast knowledge of Earth's history. It was not Greek architecture or Persian, neither was it Egyptian nor Roman. As he was pondering on this the caravan came to a stop and hundreds of more aliens from the ruined buildings appeared. The leader 'Jeddak' came down from his ride and approached Peter. He freed all the baskets containing the babies. As soon as they hit the ground the babies started crawling in all the directions and several adults came and picked them up while others stood and watched, some even fought over them. A particular one, whose body was almost completely covered in strange burn marks, ran to pick up a baby, but was kicked by another, physically stronger alien. It approached the weaker one to finish the job but was halted by the leaders order and left with the last baby.

When they were done, the leader came and brought down both Ava and Peter from the strange creatures. He said something to the same one, who had the burn marks and it approached Peter and Ava and freed them from their chains.

(-0-)

 **Tar's P.O.V.**

"Sola, these humans are your responsibilities." I ordered her and she approached them. I knew it was dangerous but what can they possibly do when they were surrounded by so many of us.

"You shouldn't have bought them with us" said Tal from a corner. "They could prove dangerous for us."

"Don't question my decisions Tal" replied the Jeddak calmly. "That would be disrespectful, and believe me when I say you don't want to do that."

Tal came forward locking his tusks with Tar's, eye to eye and said "What if want to." He retrieved and said "I challenge Tars Tarkas to an honor duel for the title of Jeddak, who here supports me?" He raised his arms to gather support for his challenge. Alas he got none against the charismatic Jeddak.

He went away but not before saying "Someday Tars, my time will come."

Tars turned back and looked at the pair of humans on the ground. "Take them away Sola" he ordered her and then turn to the crowd "This redman is Parker" He pointed to the male "He and his mate are under my protection, anyone who harm them will have me to deal with. Moving on, Tonight we celebrate the new additions to our clan" he shouted gaining a chorus respond from them.

Sola went to the humans and cut their bonds, the female still unconscious.

 **Ava's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find myself bound in ropes, leaning against a wall. Last thing I remember is waking up in desert, my clothes were shredded, luckily still keeping their modesty. I had a terrible headache and I had no idea how I got there.

And just as I stood up, I heard a shot and felt intense pain in my knee and collapsed. And again I was unconscious, that is till now.

"Glad to see you awake, sleepyhead" I heard a voice beside me.

I shrieked and turned to see Peter bound in chains, his suit too shredded. "Oh it's only you"

"Who else do you thought would it be?" He asked.

"Hmmm I don't know, perhaps the people who kidnapped us, Einstein"  
I said sarcastically.

"Oh I can assure you they're not people" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're aliens or at least that's what I think" he replied "And a whole lot of them to be precise."

"Great first the Sinister Six then the Goblins and now aliens, just what we need. Do you know where we are?" I asked him.

"Some ancient city but I don't know where, I didn't recognize the architecture." He replied.

"How's your knee?" he asked in concern.

I looked at my knee and saw it banded. I tried to stand and surprisingly I did it with ease.

"I think it's has healed, I feel no pain. How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Just a couple of hours" he answered.

"That's strange" I said as I reached down to untie the strips around my, all the while not realizing how easily I broke out of the ropes, and when I did "What the hell! How.. How did I broke out of the ropes so easily?"

"Oh that, when I woke up I realized that my powers have... intensified, either that or the gravity of this planet has decreased, which is highly unlikely, I guess it's a similar case with you." He said as he broke out of his chains rather easily and walked towards me and said "So, now that you're awake we can escape this place."

I was just about to agree when I felt bile in my throat and threw up. "Peter why did I throw up?" I asked him skeptically as I haven't eaten anything out of my ordinary diet.

"Hmm one of the aliens fed us some liquid last night when we arrived but they also fed it to the infants so I thought it just might be some food." He replied honestly, give me that maddening grin. Wait what?

"Come on, let get out of here before someone comes to check on us." He said extending a hand for me to help me stand up.

I ignored his hand and pushed up but instead of standing up I flew a few feet in the air."Peterrr!" I shrieked but he caught me before I fell to the ground, wrapping his strong arms around me and steadied me.

"Thanks" I said as a blush crept on my cheeks due to our closeness.

"You just need to pull your steps Ava and you'll be fine." He said, one hand still held me for support.

I did as he advised and soon I was walking straight. I thanked him again.

"So what's the escape plan?" I asked him.

"Well my web shooters are not working and as there are no tall buildings around, so that's out of the question. I guess we should try to sneak out through the that way, I checked it last night and there are just a few house then just desert as far as the eye can see." He said pointing towards a gateway.

"That's your plan. We won't survive three days in the desert." I said voicing my concerns.

"Well that's our only shot seeing as all our electronics are fried including the communicators and I doubt we would find any kind of communication device in this godforsaken town." He said arrogantly.

"Fine" I said as followed him through the doorway.

It was already midday, we sneaked by a couple of houses and then ducked next to a short wall, a few meters to our right we saw a group of four-handed green creatures staring towards the sky.

"So those are the aliens, what are they looking at." I wondered.

"I don't know, let's get out of here while they are distracted." Peter replied.

We continued on our way until a deafening sound filled the sky and looked towards it source in the sky. There we saw four enormous but strange ships floating high up in the air. One of them was decorated primarily with blue color while the rest were decorated in red. Apparently the source of the sound had been the collision of two of them, one blue and the other red.

" Someone is hanging from the ship" Peter pointed out. "He's going to fall" Peter said before jumping towards the ships and he jumped so high that I wondered if he had gained the ability of flight but then remembered his hypothesis.

Seeing as I had no other choice, I jumped after him, stunned by the distance that I had leapt.

(-0-)

 **Tar's P.O.V**

Tar Tarkas had been watching yet another sky skirmish between the old rivals, Heliumites and Zodangans. He had bet on the Zodanga owing to their superior numbers of ships and seeing as they were winning the war.

Suddenly he saw a small shadow flying towards the ships. He looked through his magnifier only to realize it was Parker.

'What in the name of the Issus, how did he escape' Tars wondered but thought it better not to doubt the redman. If their first meeting was any indication, he was no ordinary man.

"I bet on Parker" Tars said as he pointed towards the human and the others also noticed.

(-0-)

 **Dejah's P.O.V**

 **A few moments ago…**

"Princess, the Zodangans have caught up to us. They are readying their weapons" the Captain informed her.

"Prepare the soldiers then captain. We are not going down without a fight" she replied as she retrieved to her cabin.

"As you wish, my princess" the captain said before running to the deck.

In her cabin, Dejah dressed in her armor and sharpened her sword. Nothing had gone as she had planned. She had hoped to evade the Zodangan fleet in the cover of the clouds but the sky was clear with no clouds. She had to think of something if she hoped to survive. She was not familiar with the Zodangan designs for their ship and therefore did not know how to exploit their weakness. She also did not have any experience in the battlefield and was at a clear disadvantage.

"So what if the odds are not in your favor Dejah, it does not mean you've lost the battle before it has even begun. You just have to give it your best" she said to herself.

With a shield in one hand and a sword in another, the princess of Helium walked out in a manner that spoke of boldness. As soon as she walked to the deck she asked the Captain "What's the status, Captain?"

"Their ships are locking their weapons on us. The soldiers are readying our weapons, we shall be ready to strike back in a matter of seconds" he answered.

(-0-)

 **Sab's P.O.V**

 **The Zodangan Fleet**

"Sir, they continue to ignore our signals" his lieutenant said just before their ship was hit by the enemies' strike.

"Enough. I have no more patience, let them die" he said as a blue network of strings rose from the ground and he put his put his hand on it and prepared to fire the legendry weapon of the therns.

"If that is how you plan to treat your future bride, it's no wonder she runs from you. Dejah Thoris must live" said his commander standing next to him. Had the circumstances been any different he would have executed his commander for questing him, but not today. As today his commander was the leader of therns, Matai Shang, in disguise.

"Their ship in range, sir" reported his lieutenant.

"You need only cripple the ship. A pulse to the Radium drive should be sufficient, quick, clean and precise" advised the thern standing next to him.

"Jeddak, shall we destroy her?" asked his other lieutenant.

Against his wishes the Jeddak of Zodanga ordered "No, we need only cripple her. Bring us around."

(-0-)

 **Dejah P.O.V**

 **Heliumite Ship**

"Princess, they are not striking back" shouted the Captain.

"Keep on the offensives" Dejah ordered as she wondered why the enemy was not retaliating. Her wonder soon vanished as a ship flew close to them and fired a shot.

The next second their ship stopped its movement in midair.

"The shot hit our Radium drive, Princess. We've been crippled temporarily, the ship should resume full functionality in couple of the minutes. Unfortunately we don't have that much time" explained the captain.

"Why?" the princess asked simply.

The captain held out his hands and pointed "They are boarding the ship."

The Princess of Helium unsheathed her sword but was stopped by the captain.

"Princess, we will fight them. You majesty should hide in the secret compartment in the deck. We can't risk your capture. The ship will resume functionality soon, we will need someone to sail us away from their ships" the captain advised.

Dejah groaned knowing he had a point, they was no way a handful of soldiers could fight off hundreds of Zodanga's best, now that their ship was crippled. The only chance they had was only if they sailed towards the mountains as soon as the ship resumed functionality. Thinking this she retrieved to the deck.

"For Helium" "For the Princess" She heard the various cries as the soldiers charged at the enemy just as she was about to enter the compartment.

(-0-)

 **Sab's P.O.V**

 **Zodangan Ship**

Sab Than passed along a line of captured Heliumite soldiers, who had been brought aboard his ship, and unmasked all of them but has yet to find Dejah Thoris. He was growing anxious with each passing moment.

"Where is she?" He shouted in frustration.

"That's all of them, my Jeddak" reported one of his best men.

"Well she can't just have vanished into thin air" he said "check the deck".

"We have, sire" replied his lieutenant.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise and the Heliumite ship started moving again.

"Well there she is" he said in concern. "Turn the ship around" he ordered.

The ship had flown only a few meters before one of ships blocked its path and they collided. The collision caused a series of small explosion, whose noise filled the air only moments later.

(-0-)

 **Dejah's P.O.V**

 **Crashed Heliumite Ship**

She has successfully evaded the first ship only to collide with another. The force of collision was large enough to throw her off her feet and out of the window. Now, she was hanging from a piece of metal for her dear life. She looked down and only saw her doom, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip.

A few seconds later, her hands just gave in and she lost her grip. She kept her eyes tight, expecting the inevitable crash but it never came. Instead a strong pair of hands whisked her out of mid-air. Moments later, they landed safely. With much courage, she opened her eyes to lay them upon her savior, who she was still holding tightly.

She only saw blues eyes filled with concern, messy brown hair. His handsome face marred by a few small cuts that seemed to be inflicted in a recently.

He set her down and asked politely "Are you alright, miss?"

(-0-)

 **Another chap done. Hope you like it.**

 **Please review and comment what you liked or disliked.**

 **As always**

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Lucifer47.**_


End file.
